Big Bite Foforks!
by Vianiz
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots de várias autoras durante um concurso. Jane POV! "Jacob, Jane, Aro, Victoria, Edward, Tanya, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e James entraram para o Big brother!"
1. Apresentação

**Nota da Autora:**

Essa fic é um conjunto de várias one-shots feitas por um grupo de garotas chamado Twilight Nomads Girls durante uma competição realizada pelo site Foforks.

As histórias acontecem na casa do Big Brother, todas sob o ponto de vista da personagem Jane.

Todas as escritoras são amadoras e seus respectivos textos são apenas para diversão própria.

Durante duas semanas publicarei uma história por capítulo, cada qual com o nome de sua autora e comentários do resto do grupo.

Pedimos que deixem reviews amigáveis e construtivas.

Com amor,

Vianiz.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vicky [eu]:** Se eu fosse dona de Twilight a Leah encontraria o amor da vida dela, Bella e Jacob teriam ficado juntos, Edward se apaixonaria por alguém menos egoísta, Jasper e Maria continuariam se reencontrando de tempos em tempos, Hoesalie não existiria e Lily, a verdadeira companheira do Emmett e um amor de garota, provavelmente tomaria o lugar dela.

Pergunta: depois disso tudo você ainda acha que essa série me pertence? É, eu também não.

* * *

**Nós:** Prazer. As Twilight Nomads Girls, também intituladas Team Jane, são:

**Anne, Sue, Luy, Fláa, Vicky, Cath, Lígia, Júlia, Lu, Babi, Teté e Isa.**


	2. 1ª fic: Flávia Rakoza

_1ª fic!_

_Autora: Flávia Rakoza_

_Rodada: 1ª rodada do jogo._

_

* * *

_Jane POV:

Desde o campeonato de tanquinho, eu não conseguia parar de admirar o tal Emmett. Apesar de ele ser daquela família anormal, ele era estranhamente atraente pra mim. Toda vez que eu tentava começar a conversar com ele, ele me olhava e ria, como se eu tivesse esquecido a calça, ou algo do gênero. E a loira aguada, não largava dele. Ela já deve ter percebido o que eu realmente quero com o Emmett! Eu iria tirar a loira do caminho com apenas um olhar. Ahh se ia! Mas porque isso me incomoda tanto? Meu passatempo favorito era matar florzinhas, e não passar o dia pensando em como conversar com um vampiro, principalmente um daqueles vampiros. Só podia ser essa casa. Ela estava mexendo comigo.

Será possível? Eu estava estranhamente apaixonada pelo Brastemp dele? Porque comigo ele era diferente? Eu sou muito criança? Será que sou feia? Ele não gosta de conversar comigo? Até perceber, que até aquele nômade, me olhava do mesmo jeito. (E o tanquinho dele não era de se jogar fora!) Aliás, todos os machos me olhavam do mesmo jeito. Só que aqueles dois me afetavam mais, muito mais. Então finalmente descobri o porquê! E fiquei furiosa, mas comigo mesma! Eu tenho tara por vampiros comprometidos com tanquinho perfeito!

* * *

**N/A:** Então aqui foi a primeiríssima fic! A Fláa (apelido carinhoso, *-*) é uma grande amiga e escritora, aqui vão os nossos comentários sobre ela:

**Anne:** Flavitcha se supera cada vez mais, tá lindona a fic *-*. AMEI. Sofro do mesmo mal que a Jane! shaushuashuahsuash te amo.

**Baabi:** Flááá Gatonaa, nem preciso dizer que suas fics são demais ne?? Eu me apaixono por essas Brastemps, mas enfim. TEAM JANE ATÉ A MORTE s2. Amo você Fláá. E a Vicky tbm. E todo mundo do Team. E a minha mãe e o.. [/tá parei]

**Sue:** I can't stop of laughing. It's PERFECT. TNG ahasando. A fic da Flá ficou ÓTIMA. Jane babando na Brastemp do Emmett, safadinea 6

**Vicky [eu]:** Fláa!!! Menina, não preciso nem dizer o quanto eu te amo, né? Essa sua fic ta incrível! Eu ri horrores! "Eu tenho tara por vampiros comprometidos com tanquinho perfeito! " kkkkkkkk, nós todas temos essa mesma quedinha... BEJÃO AMIGA! TE AMOOOO MUITISSÍSISSÍMO!!

**Teté:** OME (nada de Edward, e sim Emmett), estou rindo até explodir e virar uma massa nojenta *O* FLÁA, tu arrasou nessa minific! AR-RA-SOU! sacô? Ri demais, quase tive um ataque, comofas. E A JANE É MUITO ESPERTA! Eu também tenho tara por vampiros comprometidos com tanquinho perfeito, mas isso é porque nós somos muito inteligentes, bjs 8) TE AMO FLÁ LINDA!

**Jú:** A fic tá ótima! Ri demais, está excelente ! Fláa, arrasou na fic, além dela ser super original *o*. Vou salvar pra ler de novo depois, hihihi. Em tão pouco tempo, já posso dizer que te adoro, muito ! Beijos :*


	3. 2ª fic: Suellen Della Coletta

_2ªfic!_

_Autora: Suellen Della Coletta  
_

_Rodada: 1ª rodada do Jogo._

* * *

Jane POV:

Consegui alguns créditos numa prova de sorte. Devido a isso, eu era a única da casa que podia ver TV e usar o telefone. Sim, eu posso e eles não. MORRAM DE INVEJA, ok?

Havia somente um canal disponível. Isso mesmo, amigo. SOMENTE UM. Tentei manter o controle. No mínimo era um programa infantil que estava passando, descobri tal fato devido à apresentadora. Era uma menina, andrógina, com cachos parecendo serpentes espalhadas por toda a cabeça. A mesma estava dançando e berrava algo como: --40028922, é o rap da Maísa que vai dar Playstation 2! Meu senhor, é ela! A MAÍSA!

Peguei o telefone rapidamente. Eu tinha a obrigação de transformar a minha manhã. Nada melhor do que um videogame para fazê-lo!

-- Alô?

-- Maísaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sou sua fã!

-- Ah, eu sei. Todos são meus fãs. Eu sou linda, ganho quase 20.000 por mês e tenho uma cover no Pânico na TV. Quer mais? SEMPRE estou no Top Five do CQC!

Passado longos minutos de conversa com a minha linda Maísa, competi num jogo infantil com um garoto e ele perdeu! Ri horrores! Ganhei meu Playstation 2 e passei o resto do dia jogando Mortal Komb com meu morcegão selvagem. Venci todas, porque claro, eu sou a melhor! Beijos e me liga.

* * *

**N/A**: Sorriam galera! Hoje temos duas fics!!! Essa aqui é da Sue (nick dela xD), não vou nem dizer o quanto ela é talentosa agora, porque as meninas aqui em baixo já deram conta do recado. Mas eu preciso informar vocês de que foi essa Twilighter incrível que nos fez ganhar a imunidade no jogo. Então, por mim, dêem um beijo nela toda vez que a virem na rua! Ela escreve muuuuuuuuuito!

**Teté: **SUE, você é a diva das mini fics *-* AMO todas as que você faz! MORRI de rir da Maísa, aquela criança irritante. HUMF. Só a Jane mesmo pra ser fã dela HSOIAUSHUAO mas você arrasou, amei meesmo a fic! parabééns amiga ! amo você !

**Baabi:** SUE, orgulho do Team *-* Clichê falar que sua fics são demais, intão so vou dizer que elas são MAAAARA. Amo todas elas / faalei. Te amo demais cara, parabééns =D

**Vicky [eu]:** Sueee... cara, eu falo tanto isso que vocês já devem estar de saco cheio, mas: Eu te quero aqui e agora para eu poder te abraçar e te dar váaaaarios COOKIES! Porque você merece garota! Te amo demais! Se eu tivesse um terço da sua criatividade eu já estava famosa, tô dizendo! Cê tem futuro, amiga! Um futuro muito MARA! BEJO! (P.S: Eu ri demais da fic! Eu detesto a Maísa hsuhsahasuha)

**Fláa:** Suuuuuuuueeeeee, minha cara! EU RASHEI CARA! DE-MA-IS. Caraca, é o Rap da Maísa Djow. HSUAIHSUAISHAIUSHA. Muito boaa. Sabe que você ahasa né amiga? Tee amooo! s2

**Anne:** Mooooorri de rir! AMAY *-*. sahushahsauhsauhsa. A maísa vai dominar o mundo! HSUAIHSAUISHAIUSHA. Você é MARA, amigz. Te amooo!


	4. 3ª fic: Stephanne Fernandes

_3ª fic!_

_Autora: Stephanne Fernandes  
_

_Rodada: 1ª rodada do Jogo_

* * *

Jane POV:

Hoje foi um dia legal. Eu, pelo menos, estou tentando inventar modos de me divertir em vez de ficar olhando para os patetas que me cercam. Comecei o dia com o crucio nas plantinhas do jardim, só para acordar. Depois, coloquei um tempero extra no café da manhã da humana.

Nada demais, pois não sou de jogar sujo. Ok, eu jogo sujo, mas desta vez eu fui gentil. Aí eu seqüestrei uma cueca do Edward e coloquei na cabeceira da Tanya. A Bella quase pirou quando viu e teve um ataque de ciúmes. Depois eu torturei o totó por dois segundos só pra fazer ele acordar estressado. Fui atrás de Emmett e Rosalie que, pelo jeito, testavam a cama que o Foforks arranjou para eles e entrei no quarto batendo com uma colher de pau numa panela. Fiz bastante barulho e quase tive que lançar um crucio no Emmett que ficou morto de raiva. Bom, como se ele estivesse muito vivo mesmo. E então encontrei Alice que estava concentrada tentando prever alguma coisa. Ela pareceu não me ver ao seu lado e aproveitei a oportunidade para gritar "BÚÚÚ!" bem em seu ouvido e desconcentrá-la.

Jasper estava por perto e não gostou muito disso:

- JANE! - várias vozes gritavam meu nome e senti que não estavam muito felizes. Sorrindo, fui saltitante para os braços de Aro, que logo me perguntou:

- Jane, minha querida, andou aprontando novamente?

- Na verdade, são as pessoas dessa casa que não tem nem um pingo de senso de humor. - Eu abafei uma gargalhada, cúmplice de mim mesma.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhuuuu! Bônus! Não era pra essa fic estar aqui hoje, mas a Teté (nós todas temos apelidos fofis, acostumem-se =^.^=) acabou se voluntariando para postar a fic e quem sou eu para negar tal favor? [**Teté:** me voluntariei, né? E isso não tem nada a ver com você insistindo horrores pra eu mandar... aham. Tá bom, me engana que eu gosto] eeeerrr... então. A Teté é a minha companheira na idolatria ao Jacob/ Taylor, por isso caprichem! Ela merece os comentários mais especiais possíveis! E aqui vai:

**Baabi:** Teté, Miss Team Jane UASHUASHSUASHSAU lol eu não tinha visto essa. USAHUASHAUA adoraria roubar a cueca do Edward *-* queeesso MAAARA. amo você demais, demais s2 Beeeijos.

**Fláa:** AMIGA, se a Jane conseguiu uma cueca do edward, EU tambem consigo! *o*ADORAAAAYYYY!! *-----------* . Ficou fods. Um dia eu ainda pego aquela cueca... Pq tinha que ser a Tanya e não eu? ¬_¬HSAUIHSAIUSHA. Teté, amigz, te amoo cara. Parabéns!

**Anne:** Teté, Rashei de rir. Quero uma cueca tambem!! e seu lado capetinha. AMAY, e quero aprender a escrever fics assim, como você! *---* Beijoos, te amooo! s2

**Vicky [eu]: **HSUSAH Essa da cueca do Eddy foi super! Como é que a Jane da minha fic não pensou nisso? Whatever: Tetéeeee! I LOVE YOU! Brigadão pela fic, tá incrível! Só fiquei com pena do Jake! Poxa amiga, como é que você faz isso com o amor da nossa vida? Nem que fosse 1 segundo, torturar o Jacob é indesculpável! LOL! Não, brincadeirinha, eu realmente amei a fic! BEJÃO GAROTA! TE ADOROOOO!


	5. 4ª fic: Vitória Aniz

**N/A: **Essa N/A aqui no comecinho se deve a três fatores:

1º- Como nós subitamente nos lembramos de que não temos um disclaimer, vamos atualizar a nossa apresentação com um. Não deixem de checar, queremos estar sempre na linha! ;-)

2º- Fomos muito mal-educadas e não colocamos os nossos doze nomes por aqui também. Então, novamente, olhem a apresentação para conhecer todas as loucas que escrevem essas fics. Ok?!

3º- E eu sinto dizer que hoje não teremos comentários na fic, porque realmente não é legal eu falar sobre o meu próprio trabalho e, como a conta é minha, ninguém vai me elogiar aqui... entendam, essas garotas já aumentaram demais o meu ego para isso ser saudável.

* * *

_4ª fic  
_

_Autora: Vitória Aniz [ou seja, eu]_

_Rodada: 1ª rodada do jogo_

* * *

Terceiro dia na casa e já me aparecem as surpresinhas do jogo: uma caixa. Uma grande caixa cor-de-rosa no meio dá sala. Aro adorou, ele estava até pensando em levá-la pra torre e dar um pouco mais de cor ao nosso palácio. Ugh, não, detesto rosa...

Enfim, mal tínhamos reparado no tal objeto misterioso e aquele cara irritante apareceu na tela mais uma vez. Eu queria poder torturá-lo pela tv e trocar a voz esganiçada dele por gritos mais melodiosos.

Era mais um jogo para nós. Afff, já não chega? Edward se ofereceu para ler as instruções. Aparentemente dentro da caixa tinham 12 placas, em cada uma havia um adjetivo diferente e nós precisávamos distribuí-las entre nós de acordo com a personalidade de cada um. Viva...

- Essa prova já não aconteceu em um Big Brother antigo? - a menina Swan perguntou.

Como se algum de nós perdesse tempo assistindo a esses programas banais. Ora, ridículo.

Aro colocou todas as plaquinhas na mesa e começamos a nos organizar. Bella pegou a primeira e imediatamente a pôs no meu pescoço, a palavra 'sádica' estava escrita num amarelo brilhante. De certa forma era verdade.

Nós continuamos a brincadeira enquanto o Bial cantava músiquinhas de incentivo. No final todos tinham um letreiro pendurado no pescoço: No de Edward havia 'hiperprotetor'. No de Emmett, 'monkey man'. No Jacob, 'Fido'. O da humana era o mais longo: 'dividida entre um vampiro neurótico e um cachorro mongolóide'... Estranho. Então o Bial gritou: "Meus parabéns Tanya! A sua placa de Ninfomaníaca é premiada e você acaba de ganhar um lindo Fusca verde-limão". Disso tudo só me resta perguntar: o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?


	6. 5ª fic: Bárbara Júlia Mendes

_5ª fic!_

_Autora: Bárbara Júlia Mendes  
_

_Rodada: 1ª rodada do Jogo_

* * *

Jane POV:

Hoje aqui na casa estava tedioso e sem nenhuma novidade. Torturei algumas florzinhas do jardim só pra passar o tempo, tentei torturar a Bellafeia, pintei minhas unhas com sangue fresco (sabe é bom, como se fosse cinco pirulitos em cada mão), tentei torturar a Bellafeia de novo, apostei corrida com Alice (charlatã que acerta tudo) e ganhei é OBVIO, até parece que Jane Volturi perderia para uma bola de cristal que bebe sangue (bola mesmo, aquela gorda). Foi fácil ganhar (e é claro que ganhei, dei um golpe baixo, sabem, baixo porque eu sou pequena), tentei novamente torturar a Bellafeia (garota insuportável), discuti com Rosalie sobre qual o vampiro mais gato da novela "O Beijo do Vampiro", eu disse Kayke Brito e ela disse o Tarcísio Meira, e eu ganhei obviamente. Então frustada com a Bellafeia fui escrever um Guia sobre como conviver com dez vampiros, um lobisomem e uma humana que você não pode torturar. Enfim, um dia normal pra qualquer um. (FIM)

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii! Pois é, a vítima da vez foi a Baabi! Nada mais justo, as fics dela são sempre as mais nonsense (sem ofensas baabi, aaamoo as tuas histórias!). Gente eu ando tão enrolada, mas tão enrolada que não estou conseguindo nem falar com as meninas ;_;. Eu juro que atualizo essa fic assim que puder entrar no MSN! Com comentários e tudo! Paciência!!! Please!


	7. 6ª fic: Bárbara Júlia Mendes 2

_6ª fic!_

_Autora:_

_Rodada: 1ª rodada do Jogo

* * *

  
_

Jane POV:

Resolvi me distrair um pouco essa tarde. Aro sempre gostou muito de se fazer de psicólogo e eu atrás de uma boa diversão lhe disse que estava querendo ser ouvida por alguém. "Claro Jane querida, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. O que está te aborrecendo?" Ele perguntou. Ah, Aro bobinho. Fingindo-me de maluca respondi que já havia algum tempo que meus amigos Marcianos não entravam em contato comigo. Louca de vontade de rir, ele me respondeu com tom profissional: "Jane querida, isso é muito sério." Olhei para o céu, tentando segurar minha risada. Ele continuou: "Mas eu sei como te ajudar." Sua expressão preocupada, se atenuou quando recusei sua mão erguida. Eu lhe expliquei dizendo que meus amigos fadas e duendes tinham lido a palma da minha mão mais cedo e me disseram que não era para tocar em ninguém, pelo resto do dia. Suspirando para tentar conter o riso, ele perguntou, abandonando todo o teatro, se eu estava me sentido bem.

Claro que sim. Nunca me senti tão gnork, alias mais que gnork.- Ele arregalou os olhos e eu sorri. Inventar palavras. Primeiro sinal de loucura. "Jane, florzinha isso é só uma fase, vai ficar tudo bem." Florzinha, arhg. Depois dessa cansei da brincadeira. Me levantei e como jogada final olhei para o lado da parede. Fingindo ter alguém ali, disse:

Não te disse Luy? Vai ficar tudo bem. (FIM)

* * *

**N/A:** A minha desculpa esfarrapada para a Baabi ter duas fics num dia só é: elamemandou5ficsMARAeeunãoconseguiescolheraíeumandeiasmaislegais! *respirando* É, foi isso exatamente isso... cruel ter de escolher, eram todas hilárias! Mas sacríficios tem que ser feitos e agora os nossos leitores nunca saberão o que aconteceu com o peixinho da Jane, quem é Joaquim e que fim levaram os brincos antiguíssimos do Século XIV depois que a Tanya os roubou... É, sinto pena de vocês (Risada maquiavélica). BEJO!


End file.
